marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Samson (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
In this new universe, Franklin created a populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Doc Samson long time Hulk associate. On this world, Samson was a psychiatrist that was hired to study Tony Stark during a court trial against Stark raised by the city of New York. Stark, having become an emotionless person and a ruthless business man over the years would use Samson simply for trying to win his court battle. Attempts by Samson to try and get Tony to change his ways after his acquittal would fall on dead ears. Shortly thereafter, Stark would change his attitude when a near fatal heart injury would force him to become the armored super-hero known as Iron Man. During this same time Stark's employee Bruce Banner would be mutated by gamma radiation into the powerful monster known as the Hulk. When reverting back to his Banner persona, Bruce would attempt to get help from Samson but would be forced to hang up the phone when he realized that he was being followed. Samson would later be captured by government agent Jasper Sitwell who would demand to know Banner's whereabouts. When Samson would refuse, Sitwell would inject him with a dose of gamma radiation. Instead of killing Samson it would instead turn him into the monstrous Abomination and he would beat Sitwell and his men to death. Having been tracked down by the Hulk and his cousin Jennifer Walters, Samson would correctly deduce that a blood transfusion from the Hulk would stabilize his mutation. It would succeed, changing Samson back to a more humanoid form with advanced muscles and long green hair. With the Hulk and Jennifer (also mutated into the She-Hulk) would form a group called the Hulkbusters and offer their services to Tony Stark. At this time the Earth would be menaced by Galactus who would attempt to consume the Earth. The Hulk Busters would work with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four in attempting to stop this from happening. The Fantastic Four would be slain by the heralds of Galactus and the other heroes would be dispatched out to stop them. Doc Samson would join Namor, Captain America and Hawkeye in stopping Firelord from implanting a terraformer on Monster Island. The outcome of this battle would be unknown, however the heroes would fail in their mission forcing Dr. Doom to go back in time and change history. History would unfold differently, as Samson and the other heroes would this time prevent the deaths of the Fantastic Four. He would be among the worlds other heroes at Avengers Mansion while the reunited Knights of the Atomic Round Table would work together to create an Ultimate Nullifier weapon to stop Galactus. Samsons subsequent fate following the destruction of Galactus is unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn